legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S8 P8/Transcript
(The heroes are seen sitting around the house in silence after their bout with Alkorin) Alex:...... Erin:...... Zulu:..... Mina:..... (Josuke then walks out) Josuke: Alright, the damage is fixed. Ian: Thanks Josuke. Josuke: No prob. Alex: So, now what? Erin: I don't know. We lost so much in such little time. Alex: Right... (The heroes continue sitting in silence. Shade then steps out) Shade: *sigh*.... Alex: How's Yang doing? Shade: I don't know. She's locked herself in one of the bedrooms and I can't get in. Alex: Damn... Okuyasu: So, now that the Stone's gone, what does that mean for Alkorin? Erin: He just got more power. That's what. Okuyasu: Oh. Josuke: Just great. First Kira now this? We really don't have the best luck with this stuff. Okuyasu: We really don't. Shade:..... Alex: Well, now we've lost Omega and Ruby as well. Erin: Yeah.... Foxtrot: *sniff* Dad.... Mina: It's okay Fox. Rottytops: We'll get him back. Zulu: We've saved him before haven't we? Foxtrot:..... Pearl: It'll be fine Foxtrot. He won't get hurt. Foxtrot:....Okay.... Shade: Well, I'm gonna go try and get Yang to open the door. Alex: Alright. Erin: Good luck. (Shade nods before he goes back to the room Yang is locked in. He knocks on the door) Shade: Yang? (No reply) Shade: Ya- Blake: Shade. Don't. (Shade sees Blake standing next to the door) Shade: But- Blake: Trust me. I've tried. Shade:..... Blake:...... Shade: You think Alkorin means to kill Ruby? Blake: I doubt it. He did use the Mind Stone to corrupt her. Maybe he's just putting her into his ranks. Shade: Shit.... Blake: Yeah... Ruby is a pure soul. And that Alkorin brainwashed her to serve him... I can't get the thought out of my head. (Shade looks at the door) Shade: Well I can't let her stay in there like this. Blake: Like I said Shade: I've tried and tried. But Yang isn't coming out, unless she wants to. We can't force her out. Shade: We're not forcing her out. (Shade grabs onto the doorknob) Shade: We're forcing our way in. (Shade turns the doorknob before he tears the door from its hinges) Blake: Whoa! Shade: Josuke. (Josuke then walks up) Josuke: What's up? Shade: Fix this door once I get inside, and don't let anyone in. (Shade goes inside) Blake: Wha- Shade! *Follows him* Josuke…. Uh... Okay then. (Josuke uses Shining Diamond and fixes the door) Josuke: Guess I'll wait here then. (Josuke sits outside the room as Shade and Blake are seen inside looking at Yang who's seen on the bed) Shade: Yang. (Yang has her arms around her knees as she burried her head in them) Yang:...... Shade: Yang, come on. Talk to me here. Yang: *Muffled* I don't want to talk Shade. Leave me alone. Shade:..... (Shade tries to think of something to say) Shade: Yang, it's okay to talk. I know why you're sad. Yang: Go away.... Shade: Yang, you're starting to sound like me as a child. Can you at least look at me? (Yang says nothing but looks up at Shade with red eyes) Yang:..... Shade: There. Now can you at least say something? Please...? Yang:.... Make it quick. Blake:..... Shade: Alright. Is this about Ruby? Yang: What do you think....? Shade: Right. What was I thinking? Yang: Say what you wanna say Shade... Shade: Right. (Shade sits down on the bed) Shade: Listen Yang, I know you're worried about her. Yang: Of course I am... Shade: Well, you know we're gonna save her right? Yang: How?? Who knows how long till Alkorin decides to hand Ruby over to Starkiller or Cinder so they can kill her. Shade: We don't know yet, but you can trust me on this. We don't leave friends or family behind and we don't give up on them either. Yang:..... Shade: You taught me that. Remember? Yang:..... Shade: Yang? (Yang eyes turn back to normal as she goes over to Shade and hugs him) Shade:...... Yang:...... Shade: Does uhhhh.... Does that mean you're fine? Yang: It means I still wanna be left alone.. But yes. I'm fine Shade. Shade: Well, alright then. (Shade then stands up) Shade: If you want. But we'll be out here when you're ready to come out. Yang: Alright. (Shade nods before he and Blake leave the room. Josuke then looks at them) Josuke: Oh hey guys. So how'd it go? Blake: Better then I thought it would. Shade: Yeah. She still wants to be alone. But I don't think she's given up or anything. Josuke: Well that's good. I don't know you or that girl that well, but you guys seem like nice people. Shade: Thanks. Josuke: Don't mention it. (Josuke then looks and notices Blake's cat ears) Josuke: Uhhhh.... Shade: What? Josuke:..... Shade: Is something wrong? Josuke: *Points at Blake* Are those....real? Blake: Uhhh yeah? Josuke: Seriously?? Blake: *Sighs* Yes... Josuke: S-Sorry, just I never seen a girl with cat ears. Shade: Yeah trust me, she gets this a lot from new people. Josuke: Well, it doesn't bother me. It's not the strangest thing I've seen or heard. Shade: Right. Josuke: Well, I guess we should leave your friend alone. Shade: Yeah. Let's go check on the others. Josuke: Alright. (The three leave and head out into the living room where they find the heroes all spread around the house doing various things. Sammy is seen going up to Jessica with a plate of steak he made) Sammy: *Puts the plate down* Here you go Jess. Jessica: Thanks... (Jessica looks at her metal arm) Sammy: So how's the arm holding up? Jessica: Its... Taking some getting use to. Sammy: Oh. Jessica: But I guess it could be worse. Sammy: Right... Jessica: I guess Yang was right about this not being the best experience. Sammy: Is it really that bad Jess? Jessica: No. But it's just gonna take a lot of getting used to... Sammy: I see. Well, it'll be okay. It's better than being dead. Jesssica: Right... (Sammy looks at Jessica before Okuyasu is seen eating steak as well) Okuyasu: Holy crap! This steak is absolutely amazing, Sammy I want some more please! Sammy: Uhh, okay. (Jessica then looks over at Alex and Erin before she goes over and sits with them) Jessica: Hey guys... Alex: Hey. Jessica: What's going on over here? Erin: We're trying to figure out what we're gonna do now that Alkorin's got the Stone. Alex: Not to mention how he's also got Ruby and Omega as well. Jessica: Right. Erin: What I'm saying we could try is another assault on his kingdom. Alex: No we already did that once, it's not worth trying again. Erin: But why? Alex: Last time we did that, we lost Lestros. Erin: Oh. Right... Jessica: Well there's gotta be some kind of solution here. What if we get more allies? Alex: Where are we gonna get more allies? (Shade is heard clearing his throat) Shade: I think I might have an idea. Alex: You do? Jessica: Like what? Shade: Get everyone together. I think we may have a way out of this situation. (The three look at Shade with confusion as they wonder what he means) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts